A Long Afternoon
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 07: Creampie] During Steve's heats, everything was a rush of need and want and half-feral panic wondering if Steve's fragile body could withstand another round. But outside of his heats, when they had the whole day ahead of them, Bucky liked to take his time. Shrinkyclinks: Top Alpha Bucky / Bottom Omega Steve


**Sorry I didn't upload anything this weekend - kinda had a shitty one. This is just a… an ambiguously-timed Shrinkyclinks.**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same date.**

* * *

Day 07: **Creampie** | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing

During Steve's heats, everything was a rush of need and want and half-feral panic wondering if Steve's fragile body could withstand another round. But outside of his heats, when they had the whole day ahead of them, Bucky liked to take his time. He liked to lay his mate on his belly and rim him open until Bucky's face was wet with slick and Steve was so loose and open that he didn't even need to test the ring of muscles with his flesh fingers to ensure there was enough room for the girth of his alpha cock.

"Legs together, babydoll," he murmured into the quiet room filled with only the sound of Steve's forcibly slow and heavy breaths. It took a moment for him to comply, but then Steve's trembling legs slid closed on the rumpled, wet sheets, thighs pressing as tightly together as he could manage at the moment.

Bucky straddled Steve's trembling thighs and slowly lowered himself to the elbow of his metal arm, close enough that Steve could feel his warmth and his weight without actually putting any pressure against his back, without threatening his weak lungs. When they were like this, it was clear exactly how much Bucky dwarfed his mate, and just being able to cage Steve in his arms and his legs was a type of satisfaction that not even sex could bring.

There was no resistance when Bucky blindly found Steve's hole with the tip of his cock, and none as he continued to push inside, but he took his time anyway. For as strong as Steve was mentally, strongest person Bucky had ever known, his body couldn't even half keep up with his spirit, and slow and steady was just as likely to not throw Stevie into an asthma attack as it was to drive him crazy.

So, Bucky took his time, each pull of his hips longer than a breath, each push harder than their heartbeats and three times as slow. Neither of them spoke - Bucky wasn't any good at it these days and Steve was forbidden to during sex in order to focus his concentration on his breathing, but after years of being mated, both before and after the accident, Steve's tells were as obvious as if he'd screamed them. The flutter of his eyelashes when Bucky nudged his head to the side to press a soft kiss to his cheek, the stuttered inhale when Bucky pushed in just a little harder than intended, the deep indent of nails pressed into the wrist of his flesh arm when Bucky nudged his prostate, the hint of a moan on an exhale when Bucky pressed a kiss to his mating bite.

There was no excess stimulation to Steve's cock, not with him pressed flat to the breath and Bucky keeping his body in place with the firm hold of his thighs and knees on either side of Steve's. But still, Bucky knew it was hard between Steve's soft belly and their mattress, the press just enough. Even if it wasn't, Steve could come without anything touching his cock but air - Bucky should know; he'd tested it. Nor was this the first time Bucky had taken Steve just like this, and he knew that, no matter how long it took, Steve would come on the end of his cock before Bucky came in him. He was fairly certain his mate was actually trying to make him come first when they did this, the ripples of the walls around his cock just a little too frequent to be natural, but as of yet, Steve had never accomplished it and Bucky was determined to never let him; Steve first, always.

Bucky hadn't glanced at the clock when he'd started, and he didn't now, but he knew a good deal of time had passed since he'd started for the afternoon sun had begun to fade across their floor, and Steve's nails were digging into his skin with increased frequency, despite Bucky's unchanging pace. He had no knot, not outside of Stevie's heats, but that was hardly a problem and hardly the only indicator of his own orgasm. It had been indistinguishable from his arousal at first, a low buzz through his nervous system, but then he could feel the coil pull tighter in his groin, the increased frequency of the white noise spreading through his limbs. He just had to wait for Stevie to come and then Bucky could follow.

"Buh-" Stevie started to gasp, fingers gripping Bucky's wrist so tight that, if he were any stronger, the bone would fracture. Bucky stopped him from speaking, which he knew he wasn't to do, by pressing his teeth to his mating bite. It shuts Steve up with a sharper inhale than might be safe, but it shuts him up all the same.

"You know the rules, babydoll," Bucky rumbles against Steve's neck, voice deepened by his arousal and the uprising of his feral side that always occurred when he mounted his mate, in and out of heat. "No talking with your mouth."

Steve heaved out a deep breath as the muscles wrapped around Bucky's cock started contracting with shorter and shorter times between spasms, and his nails, not as cut as they should be, scored five lines down Bucky's forearm. Bucky occupied his mouth with the scar on the back of Steve's neck, the proof of their bond and erotic zone that made Steve go tense when Bucky scraped his teeth along the edges. Suddenly, the walls around Bucky went vice-tight and Steve's inhale stopped in his chest for a terrifying moment before it left in a wheeze as Steve's passage worked Bucky's cock, massaging his own release from him.

Even though the lack of heat and rut kept his knot from forming, it didn't lessen the amount of come his body produced and he poured load after load into Stevie as Bucky carefully pressed kisses to the small shoulders below him. He could feel his release leaking out around his cock, forced out when Steve's body failed to produce anywhere for it to go, and with one last kiss to his mate's bite, Bucky rocked back onto his heels to see the effect.

Part of him, the part that liked to maintain order and cleanliness, was a little grossed out by the mess he'd made of his mate's hole and pressed-together thighs. But the more prominent alpha part of him was immensely pleased at seeing that small hole stretched around his not-insubstantial girth, white leaking out from all around and pooling between his mate's legs.

"Stevie," he murmured as he dipped two metal fingers in the mess. Steve looked over his shoulder, face red, pupils wide, hair somehow disheveled despite his lack of movements. "Would you like some?" Bucky asked, voice nearly a growl.

"Always, Buck," Steve rasped, and opened his mouth.

For some reason, Steve loved his metal arm, the arm that could kill him with no more difficulty than snapping a twig, and when Bucky pressed his two come-dipped fingers in Steve's mouth, his obscene mate began to suck them just like he'd suck Bucky's cock. Which was eagerly hardening again, despite the fact that Bucky had no pleasure sensors in his metal limb. When Steve finally pulled away, eyes half-lidded, Bucky fisted a hand in his hair and bent over him to kiss him fiercely. Perhaps a little too hard, judging by the short breaths Steve was struggling with when he pulled away, but his mate was smiling.

Then Steve opened his mouth again and stuck out his tongue, and Bucky had to hold himself back from mounting his mate again immediately. He had time to do it later. After he'd fed Steve all the come that had dripped from his body.

FIN

* * *

 **I don't think I've written Shrinkyclinks before but I really should do it more. It's my fave Stucky… trope? AU? Kink? Don't care, love it.**

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/A-Long-Afternoon).**


End file.
